


A Moment of Bliss

by JustAnotherWriter140



Category: Kung Fu Panda (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, Cutesy, F/M, How Do I Tag, I tried :'), Late Night Conversations, Married Life, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherWriter140/pseuds/JustAnotherWriter140
Summary: This winter night was truly beautiful.
Relationships: Li Shan/Po's Mother
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Moment of Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> If everything goes as planned, this should make you happy. :D
> 
> But somehow, at the same time, kind of sad.
> 
> I really want to write something about Li and Po's Mother; mostly because we never even received as much a concept for her character. We only know what Li described her as, which was smart and beautiful. As adorable as that is, I'd like to know a bit more.
> 
> Alas, the series is most likely over. I'd bet good money that we aren't getting any more content on Po's mother.
> 
> I'm not going to make up a name for her, because that isn't really my place. I'll find a way around it.
> 
> With my rant aside, I hope you enjoy reading this! :D
> 
> Fun fact: I was watching Wreck-It-Ralph while writing this. If you haven't watched it yet, I highly recommend it. It's very good. :)
> 
> One more thing: Thank you so much for the reviews/comments on AO3 and Fanfiction.net! They were all so unbelievably sweet and I couldn't have asked for better feedback. Just wanted to address that. :D
> 
> I'll shut up now.
> 
> PRE-KFP1

The winter night was unusually still. The nearby river made no sound, flowing silently in the night. A cold breeze didn’t even come by to tickle the fronds of the willow trees. There was absolutely no sound. Everyone in the village was asleep, and all of the homes were completely dark. It was eerie, almost. The only noise Li was able to hear for a long time was the constant sound of his breathing.

He was sitting on his house’s porch in a wooden chair, gazing at the prideful city of Gongmen in the distance. He could see a faint orange glow, and just above it sat the crown jewel of the city; The Tower of Sacred Flame. The divine structure high rose above the city, showing off its beauty, its shine contrasting greatly against the blackened sky. Few stars were visible beside the bright citadel; none could even dream of shining half as brightly.

Gongmen was a huge tourist attraction, and anybody who laid eyes on it could see why. The harbor was one of the biggest trading ports in southern China, the city was one of the most famous in the surrounding provinces, and The Tower of Sacred Flame was practically a national treasure. Most considered a visit to the palace to be a blessing.

“Li?” Her melodious voice filled his ears, and Li looked away from the tower to see his wife standing outside of the open front door with a sweet smile. “Lotus is asleep, finally.” She told her husband in a soft, affectionate tone. Despite their baby keeping her up until the early hours of the morning, she could never be angry with Lotus.

“Are you sure he’s okay?” Li asked semi-worriedly, leaning forward in his chair slightly in an attempt to see inside the house. He could see some of the furniture basking in the warm glow of the humble home. “Should we bring him outside?”

“He’s okay,” She assured him, closing the door behind her as she stepped outside. She sat in the empty chair beside her husband, taking a deep breath as she sat down. “I promise.”

“Yeah,” Li sighed, gently picking up his wife’s hand. “I know. I know you’re right.”

“It’s about time.” His wife said through a warm laugh. “When will you learn that I’m always right?” She asked jokingly, playfully pressing her forehead against Li’s.

“I don’t know,” Li shrugged, smiling widely. “Probably never.”

She scoffed, still smiling as she leaned away from him, sitting back in her chair, her hand still resting in his.She closed her eyes, allowing herself to enjoy the peaceful night. The silence was still deafening. Li turned his attention back toward the tower, his wide smile morphing into a serene grin. The structure was always a beautiful sight, but tonight seemed different somehow.

He found himself intently observing the stunning building. He suddenly realized the true meaning of the name. The tower resembled a candle in the darkness. It brought light and warmth, and those who resided inside brought life, peace, and prosperity.

Suddenly, flashes of blue and red exploded in the sky, accompanied by an ear-splitting popping sound. After the loud sound, the color would fade into nothingness. Then, a few seconds later, new colors would appear. The cycle would repeat for most of the night every night, but it was never deemed annoying or a disturbance. The highly respected peacocks’ fireworks were considered a province-wide treasure, sought for by the wealthiest families.

“They’re beautiful tonight.” His wife commented. She, like many others, was always enchanted by the fireworks’ magical nature.

Li was about to agree with her, but was quickly distracted by a small white dot floating in the air, inches in front of his face. “Was it supposed to snow tonight?” He asked, watching the now light flurry. The snowflakes fell discretely through the air, moving towards the ground in an abnormally straight line. Most likely due to the lack of movement in the air.

“My mother mentioned it today,” She replied. “She said it’ll be a rather heavy snow; all through the night and most of tomorrow.” She paused. “Although, it’s just a prediction.”

Li nodded slightly, his attention still on the snowfall. It had already begun to powder the lush grass slightly; tiny snowflakes resting on the thin blades.

“Li, look!” His wife suddenly exclaimed, grabbing his shoulder with the hand he’d been holding and pointing up at the Tower of Sacred Flame with the other.

He looked up to see the sky coated in fireworks; it was unlike anything he’d ever seen before. It almost seemed as if they were trying to use their entire supply. Golds, yellows, reds, and oranges moved across the black background of the night, resembling a fire in the way it ignited the sky. The loudness of the show went completely unnoticed by the husband and wife, as they were completely and utterly immersed in the beauty of the scene.

Unfortunately, fireworks only remain colorful for a few moments before receding into white sparks. After the sky finally went back to its former darkness, Li and his wife turned to each other in a brief sense of childlike wonder, smiling widely.

He’d thought that the fireworks were bright, but then she smiled.

He could stare at her forever.

“I’m getting cold,” She suddenly said, a soft smile still apparent on her face. “I’m going to go to back inside.”

“Alright,” Li put a hand on the side of her face, and gently kissed her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She giggled, leaning into his touch slightly.

Still smiling, she stood up, making her way to the front door. She opened it, and the golden glow from the home spread across her form. “Are you coming?” She asked.

“In a minute.” Li responded. She nodded slightly, walking inside and closing the door behind her. Li listened to her walking across the creaky floorboards of the living room, and heard the faint sound of their bedroom door open and close.

Looking back to the sky, Li sighed in content.

This, his life, was absolutely perfect; he couldn’t be luckier. He was blessed with both a beautiful wife and a healthy baby boy.

The Tower of Sacred Flame was still standing tall in the blackness of the winter night, as bright as ever. A final moment of admiring the structure was all he needed. Content with himself, Li retreated from the cold into his home, where he fell into a deep sleep beside his beloved wife.

“Sweet dreams,” He heard her sleepily mutter.

With a small smile, he replied, “To you as well, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm done!
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I absolutely love writing until I can't type anymore and I fall asleep from exhaustion, but it feels good to be finished with a story, as short as it may be.
> 
> This took me way too long, but I blame that on the lack of personalization that Po's mother was given. Her personality and mannerisms were completely up to me to assume, but I hope I did alright with it.
> 
> I've never come across a story for this fandom about Li and Po's mother, and I've been reading Kung Fu Panda fanfiction for over a year. I find that somewhat abnormal. (But then again, I may just be stupid because I've never actually tried to find it.)
> 
> Also, just to crush your soul a little more, this is supposed to take place the night before Shen led the genocide onto the panda village.
> 
> So I'll let you think about that for a lil' bit.
> 
> One more thing: I was thinking about writing an unrequited love angsty one-shot....would someone want to see that? Maybe?
> 
> Anyway, with all that aside, thank you so much for reading. Please leave a comment/review, I'm literally begging you. I can't improve upon anything if I'm not told where to start.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, and have a great day! :D
> 
> (By the way, did anybody notice the reference to one of my past stories?)


End file.
